listfandomcom-20200216-history
1632 institutions
and developed in depth now in nearly twenty sequels. It compiles data references which are repeatedly mentioned on related articles pages which would otherwise be repeated and have to be explained on the local page—which might then be disruptive to the narrative of that topic.}} '''List of 1632 series institutions and organizations' encompasses both fictional and historical governmental, private and military entities, offices, institutions, and organizations that appear in the rich and diverse neo-historical background of the plot lines that make up the shared universe milieu of the rapidly growing best selling 1632 series Institutions and organizations A large part of the fascination with alternative history treatments, and the 1632 series as a whole, is the glimpses such fiction gives of the historical underpinnings of today's world (i.e. Modern Europe), and by extension, all of the Modern World including the "new lands" of North and South America as they factor into the times. Some topics will be listed below which have an encyclopedic treatment elsewhere (real history), but some such topics will also be listed here below as well when the fictionalized background within the series emphasize important "other factors" deserving of coverage for their literary importance, background development driving the series plot themes, or equivalently, serve as thematic elements worthy of separate mention or emphasis to the overall milieu—and so will be elaborated on in the sections following based upon such considerations and their relevancy in the 1632-verse neo-historical exposition. One of the most distinctive characteristics of the 1632-verse fiction is that it has a background that has been grown as a years-long (ongoing since early 2000) collaborative effort by several hundreds of people, doing their best to make the neo-history as realistic as possible given the original series starting premises. (See The Grantville Gazettes, 1632 Editorial Board, 1632 Research Committee, 1632 Tech Manual, and www.1632.org.) Allocation Committee The '''Allocation Committee', or more correctly, the Grantville Allocation Committee was born as part of the interim government setup by the Grantville Emergency Committee soon after the Ring of Fire forced the towns people to reorganize and plan for an uncertain future. As an arm of the government, the committee administered certain properties which were nationalized for best use either from absentee owners, or such resources which needed expenditure wisely with forethought such as vehicles, ammunition, weapons of all kinds and so forth. The Allocation Committee plays a large background role in the plots of many tales presented in the short fiction of the series, as well as occasional allusions to it in the major works. The speed boats used in the naval as well as the rocketry and indeed the aircraft as do the ironclads— a building in the story "In the Navy", the novel , and their sequel — all have a heavy reliance on the edicts of the committee. Armored Personnel Carrier ;See Personnel Carrier, Armored below. 1632 Battle of Breitenfeld Main articles: (fiction or essay) and Battle of Breitenfeld (1631) While not an 'institution' per se, in contrast with the encyclopedic treatment of the Battle of Breitenfeld (1631), which serves to sketch the overall encounter, this is listed here as an important exposition of the background behind the Protestant-Catholic wars of religion known collectively as the Thirty Years' War. In a full chapter of 1632 Flint spends expends revealing relevant related factors preparatory to covering the topic of the battle proper, which taken together, the whole stands both as an authoritative deep background essay on the evolution of the art of arms in the fifteenth to eighteen centuries as well as a character study of the historical figure of Gustavus II Adolphus and some of his key generals. In the chapter (34), details of how the "Pike and Shot" armies of the day were structured, operated, limited, officered, and maneuvered are set forth very clearly. Breitenfeld, Always Breitenfeld" }} Butterfly effect Like the postulate in chaos theory (mathematics) where a system is very sensitive to initial conditions, the Butterfly effect when discussed in the 1632-verse, usually refers directly to the fact that Grantville's presence in the neo-historical epoch, is directly scrambling the historical recorded in the various references that came to Thuringia in the town. By 1634, even the most naive European noblemen, including many of those who'd harnessed the idea of changing the revealed history by preemptive actions, is gradually coming to understand that with everyone else acting in a similar future changing way, the predictability of that revealed future is suddenly uncertain indeed— a foundering structure sinking on a bed of quicksand. Sometimes the butterfly effect becomes central to a plot line. Will Newton, Napoleon or Bach or fill in the blank even be born? If they are, will their life proceed down a similar track with their history now being different? Will Rubens paint some of his late-in-life master works, now that he's seen them in an art book? These are some butterfly questions addressed in the series. Chloramphenicol Chloramphenicol is a broad spectrum antibiotic that was in prevalent use during the 1950s through the early 1960s before it was displaced by more modern medications. It has one statistically low occurring, but serious side-effect which has lead to it being displaced in developed countries, but as noted in the series, even something with a 2% chance of death is an improvement on disease induced death rates of the 1630s. Chloramphenicol is simple enough to make in small batches that 's resident medical pharmacology researcher is able to produce small but regular quantities by late 1632 in the neo-history. It becomes central to the overall back plot of the series as early as (published: 2004) when Stone accompanies the embassy to the Most Serene Republic of Venice. References to it continually recur in various works of the series, but all begin with the plot and actions set in late 1633 as the Prime Minister of the new deliberately goes out of the way to give its formulation, along with full drawings and details of the necessary apparatus to the Spanish via nurse in a typical piece of in the Flint short story (2003). Stearns is busily fomenting social and political revolution, of course, culturing the power from winning the "hearts and minds" of the populous at large, and knows full well that most anything the ruling classes adopt to catch up with up-time technology carries a hidden social and eventual political cost. Fear of the historical references to the plague outbreak of 1635 are also at play, and the USE cannot develop stainless steel and other precursor products to really pump up medical capabilities without other help from the greater resources of Europe. In even , when pro forma dressing down his prime minister over the leakage to their nominal enemy, seems to understand his prime minister is playing a deeper game. Committees of Correspondence Inspired by Mike Stearns scheme of launching the American revolution "150 years early", the Committees of Correspondence are one of the first institutions influencing European thought and the neo-historical developments unveiled in the narrations. Headed by Gretchen Richter, the Committees start from a seed population in Jena that is planted in even as the Americans march to their second deliberate battle in defense of a community of Greater Thuringia, Germany. Confederated Principalities of Europe The Confederated Principalities of Europe (CPoE) was a jury rigged government negotiated between Mike Stearns, insisting that the (NUS) keep its constitution, and Gustavus Adolf II, in the persona of Captain-General Gars, an alias he used traveling incognito in our real world history. Under the arrangement, Captain Gars was protector of the NUS, and Emperor of the rest of the conquered territories of Germany. The CPoE was short lived—coming into effect in November of 1632 after the cavalry rescue by Gustavus' men at the and ending on October 11th–12th, 1633—a day or two after the death of Germany's first national hero , remembered for all time for his heroism during the . Cora's Equivalently the more formal "Cora's Coffee Shop" (mention as such in the Serial: "Butterflies in the Kremlin" ca GG08-GG12) or "City Hall Coffee Shop", but in earlier Gazette's referenced solely as "Cora's" and is implicitly understood to be a central and convenient location and place to rendezvous. Cora is apparently the town's most reliably informed gossip, knows of or about virtually all the up-timers and many new residents while the location of her Coffee Shop in the basement of Grantville's government offices makes her a person who almost always knows what's going on, so a valuable information resource. In addition, she is said to listen in on virtually all conversations in her place, so has been mentioned in contexts where the parties would rather avoid that circumstance (e.g. two persons of the opposite sex tentatively testing the waters with one another)—and so choose to get a bite to eat or conduct negotiations elsewhere. ) - Brandy and Prince Vlad specifically discuss that factor in Part 2 of the "Butterflies in the Kremlin" serial as their research friendship begins heading toward a romantic entanglement.}} Gearing down (350 kPa).]] Gearing down is a long term survival strategy recommended by the technical advisors to the and adopted by the whole (GEC) and the successor government of the as the best way forward to ensure maintaining as much technology as possible and keeping a technological edge over the many international powers active in Europe. In two words, the immediate impact can be described as "Steam Engine". By gearing down, which became something of a mantra and motto, the town citizens mean to plan ahead and use the assets such as up-time machine shops and to create a sustainable 19th century technology base, in anticipation of parts wearing out and failing, or the normal breakage—for example as detailed in one short story ( )—machine tool cutting heads, lathe tools or drill bits. In general, the philosophy is to create a technology more advanced than any in other European nations, to maintain an edge and naturally business opportunities, since wealth is closely tied to national security capabilities. Hence the GEC aims not in maintaining a fleet of motor vehicles, which contain thousands of parts and dozens or hundreds which require special tooling they need the machines to make the machines to make'', but instead use the tech base to establish the railways and more advanced canals typical after long years of nineteenth century development.'' Instead of attempting modern repeating automatic rifles, the strategy is to equip a professional army with a long range flintlock capable of three shots per minute—in the day of 1632-1634— and of outdoing any firearms in enemy hands in both rate of fire, range and accuracy. The strategy anticipates an eventual gearing up by conversion to a breech loading percussion cap (the bottle neck of production—they must build a whole industrial chemical complex as well as specialized tooling, which goes toward the reasons for not producing modern propellants and staying with a black powder weapon for a few years as well.) or bolt action, or other advanced designs as other dependent technological factors are resolved to support the higher technology. The crucial differences are in what is produceable outside the five advanced machine shops with perhaps a strategic assist in making a specialized tool from the machine shops—which are therefore operated in a manner to preserve their ability to assist—to make the tools that make the produced artifacts, while concurrently not acting without forethought "in the moment" to overuse irreplaceable tooling so that it wears out prematurely. This backfires on at least one occasion, when they underestimate what 17th century technology is capable of, and find their enemies have been able to use up-time ideas to build more advanced rifles.The battle at the oil field, where they faced percussion caps based on alternative chemistry. Emergency Committee Cabinet The Emergency Committee Cabinet consists of almost all the town's main characters Flint used in the opening novel to carry the action and further the plot as his narrative unfolds. It was surprisingly formed on the fly as the nominated a number of people to the while chaired the meeting. As the process went on, he groped trying to vocalize the need to have some people on the committee he was comfortable working with, and the semi-radical-rebel history teacher (and the person who nominated him) provided the words "what you need is a cabinet"—to which thought he gratefully agreed in relief. Someone yelled out "you just name them Mike, and we'll vote 'em in right now, and Stearns began naming names off the cuff: He gave her a sour glance, but she responded with nothing but a cheerful smile. “Yeah, Melissa. Uh, right. A cabinet.” He decided not to argue the point at the moment. Remember, Mike—it’s just a temporary committee. Mike scanned the crowd. “I’m willing to pick the—uh, cabinet—out of the people elected to the committee.” Half-desperately: “But there are some people I’ve just got to have.” A loud male voice came from the stands: “Who, Mike? Hell, just name them now! We can vote in your cabinet right here!” Mike decided to accept that proposal as a motion. And the crowd’s roar of approval as a second. All in favor? The ayes have it. The gymnasium, for the first time, became silent. Mike’s eyes scanned the crowd. His first selections came automatically, almost without thought. “Frank Jackson.” Several dozen coal miners whistled. “Ed Piazza.” Hundreds of voices applauded—many of them teenagers from the high school. Mike felt a moment’s whimsical humor. Not too many principals in this world would get that kind of applause. Most would have gotten nothing but raspberries. His eyes fell on the teachers sitting next to Piazza. Mike’s face broke into a grin. “Melissa Mailey.” The history teacher’s prim, middle-aged face broke into a moue of surprise. Ah, sweet revenge. “And Greg Ferrara.” The younger science teacher simply nodded in acknowledgment. “Henry Dreeson.” The mayor started to protest. “Shut up, Henry! You’re not weaseling out of this!” A laugh rippled through the gym. “And Dan Frost, of course, when he’s up and about.” Mike’s mind was settling into the groove. Okay. We need production people, too. Start with the power plant. That’s the key to everything. “Bill Porter.” The power-plant manager’s face creased into a worried frown, but he made no other protest. Machine shops. Critical. I’d rather work with Ollie, but his shop’s the smallest. “Nat Davis.” Need a farmer. The best one around is— Mike spotted the short, elderly figure he was looking for. “Willie Ray Hudson.” His eyes moved on, scanning the sea of faces. Mike was relaxed, now. He was accustomed to thinking on his feet, under public scrutiny. Need some diversity, too. Nip that in-group crap right in the bud. Out-of-town and— He spotted the face he was looking for. Which was not hard, since the face stood out in the crowd. “Dr. James Nichols.” Okay. Who else? Like all union officials, Mike was no stranger to politicking. It would be a mistake if his cabinet appeared too cozy and cliquish. I need an enemy. In appearance, at least. His gaze fell on , still glaring at him. The gaze slid by without a halt. No appearance there. I don’t need an endless brawl. When Mike’s eyes came to a burly, middle-aged man sitting not too far from Simpson, he had to force himself not to break into a grin. Perfect! “And Quentin Underwood,” he announced loudly. The name brought instant silence to the gym. Utter, complete silence. Followed, a second later, by Darryl’s loud “Boo!” And, a second later, by ’ even louder bellow: “Treason! I say ‘treason!’ Mr. Chairman, what’s the procedure for impeaching your sorry ass?” That produced a gale of laughter, which went on for at least a minute. Throughout, the newly elected chairman of the emergency committee exchanged a challenging stare—fading into a mutual nod of recognition—with the manager of the coal mine in which he had formerly worked as a miner. Mike was satisfied. He’s a stubborn, pig-headed son of a bitch, pure and simple. But nobody ever said he was stupid, or didn’t know how to get things done. Henry Dreeson’s voice came from behind him. “Anybody else, Mike?” Mike was about to shake his head, when a new thought came. And there are the people outside. Thousands and thousands of them. He turned his head and stared into a corner of the gym. Then, pointing his finger, he named the last member of his cabinet. “And Rebecca Abrabanel.” To his dying day, Mike would claim he was driven by nothing more than logic and reason. But the counterclaim began immediately. No sooner had the town meeting broken up into a half-festive swirling mob, than Frank Jackson sidled up to him. “I knew it,” grumbled his older friend. “I knew all that stuff about the American Revolution was a smoke screen. Admit it, Mike. You just engineered the whole thing to impress the girl.” }} Later, after the committee had worked for a while hashing out priorities and assignments Stearns summed it up as: Overall command of the political and military situation: Mike Stearns Army Chief of Staff: Frank Jackson Coordinator of all planning and general factotum: . The school Vice-principal, , would assume Ed's old duties in the iterim. In charge of drafting a permanent constitution for the new—''nation?'' Whatever it was. . In charge of the town itself, rationing, finance, etc.: The mayor, who else? Medical and sanitation: Dr. , with some help from when Greg wasn't too busy being the unofficial "Minister of the Arms Complex." (Which wasn't, of course, all that complex at the moment.) Power and Energy: and . Agriculture: . That left only— ... named National Security Advisor to the Chairman. Overall command of the political and military situation: Mike Stearns Army Chief of Staff: Frank Jackson Coordinator of all planning and general factotum: . The school Vice-principal, , would assume Ed's old duties in the iterim. In charge of drafting a permanent constitution for the new—''nation?'' Whatever it was. . In charge of the town itself, rationing, finance, etc.: The mayor, who else? Medical and sanitation: Dr. , with some help from when Greg wasn't too busy being the unofficial "Minister of the Arms Complex." (Which wasn't, of course, all that complex at the moment.) Power and Energy: and . Agriculture: . That left only—'' '' ... named National Security Advisor to the Chairman. }}}} The Emergency City oversaw Grantville's first six months in 1631, and fought a number of battles, domestic and external to the town before holding elections of delegates to a constitutional convention which then formed the . Stearns had, in fact, deliberately delayed the calling of the constitutional convention a short while until he could lay political groundwork (See ) after the among the other nearby communities to eventually add stars to have some other states to unite. Emergency Town Meeting The Grantville Emergency Town Meeting was held in the gymnasium of three days after the Ring of Fire precipitated Grantville into late May of 1631. Most of the able townspeople, some 3,500 all told per series canon, attended the meeting where the town council pronounced themselves incompetent for the tasks needed by the ROF crisis. In an open aired discussion session, they proposed setting up an to set in place such emergency measures as were deemed needed such as to prioritize use of and allocate resources, govern the town on an iterim basis, including long term planning and establishment of a more suitable governmental form, and the handling of the influx of refugees inundating Grantville in their short experience in the 17th; a count of which was estimated to be as high as the town's up-timer population only three days after arriving in 1631. John Chandler Simpson nominated himself for the position of chairman sparking a memorable vocal "arcs and sparks" alpha-male to alpha-male encounter with UMWA union local president Mike Stearns, after which the town meeting unanimously elected Stearns to head up the Emergency Committee by acclaim and rubber stamped his appointees to the and in particular, the which de facto came to rule the town with Stearns as Chief Executive Officer. Grantville Constitutional Convention The Grantville Constitutional Convention took place in the late fall of 1631 (NTL) when the Emergency Committee Cabinet decided in an October meeting the security situation via foreign armies and sufficient internal stabilization of Grantville's refugee influx situation and recent victory in the allowed for a reasonably secure transition of power. The chapter denoting the decision ends with the words "Politicking! Whoopee!" and serves as a lead in to an indirect further demonization of John Chandler Simpson, who heads a coalition opposed to giving francise rights to down-timer (German immigrants) without extensive Jim Crow laws limiting the right to vote—a stance abhorrent to Stearns and his circle. The demonization is carried out in a political rally at the Grantville Emergency Committee The Grantville Emergency Committee was formed by the Emergency Town Meeting three days after the Ring of Fire precipitated Grantville into late May of 1631 when the town council pronounced themselves incompetent for the tasks needed by the ROF crisis—setting in place emergency measures to prioritize use of and allocate resources, govern the town on an iterim basis, including long term planning and establishment of a more suitable governmental form, and the handling of the influx of refugees inundating Grantville in their short experience in the 17th; a count of which was estimated to be as high as the town's up-timer population. By implication, 50-100 persons were empaneled on the committee, but the actual power was held by and exercised through the Emergency Committee Cabinet formed and populated at the behest of the Chairman of the Committee, Mike Stearns, who was elected by near unanimous acclaim after a remarkably memorable scene at odds with John Chandler Simpson. Dribs and drabs of committee business decorate the background of the Grantville Gazettes, but in the novel, the action all devolves around the cabinet. The committee eventually reported out a new constitution and scheduled elections for what became the , but as early as the , the townspeople were referring to themselves as the United States, and inveigling neighboring municipalities to throw off the yoke of authoritarian rule and join their new republic. Grantville Firearms Roundtable The Grantville Firearms Roundtable is a non-fiction sub-group of the volunteers from 1632 Tech Manual, and an officially recognized sub-committee of the 1632 Research Committee that advises on the likely path that firearms developments will likely take in the 1632-verse neo-history. The non-fiction essays and articles they have produced are listed . Grantville High School Grantville High is the largest and best equipped facility for handling large numbers of people in the area the Ring of Fire (ROF) exchanged into Thuringia. Its gymnasium is the site of larger assemblies of all kinds—from the Emergency town meeting three days after the Ring of Fire, to stage plays such as Bad, Bad Brillo. Many of its rooms and facilities were co-opted by the Emergency Committee immediately after the ROF, and even through the 1634 books, many services (the dispensary and library are open 7-24-365, for example, and a resettlement/refugee center has been located on the grounds) are still provided at the school, as well as normal education—which resumed normally a few days after the ROF. Under the press of the inflow of refugees, many night courses and fuller use of the facilities came about. The physical plant of the High School is faithful to the physical plant of the North Marion High School (see photo) in Mannington, West Virginia, the town and its resources are based upon. As the largest and best equipped facility in Grantville, the high appears as a backdrop in too many stories to mention beginning with and ranging from the opening plot sequence in where it hosted the Stearns-Simpson wedding that starts the narrative, the initial cobbled together hospital facilities (being replaced by only during the winter of 1632-33), and diverse up-time tech based establishments such as the , Grantville's Cable Television station, advanced research center, and so forth. ;External links :*http://www.labs.net/schools/marion/nmhs/ :*http://www.manningtonmainstreet.org/ :*http://www.klaus-leiss.de/1632Tech/index.php/Main_Page Grantville Research Committee The Grantville Research Committee began under the lead as an advisory body made up of technically educated residents of Grantville with the initial mission of defining what technologies could be quickly adapted in the strategy of trying like heck to reach as high a level of sustainable nineteenth century (Victorian era) technology given Grantville's limited resource base and small population. It also advised the Emergency Committee on technical literature which should be secreted from down-time European eyes in order to maintain a technological edge as long as possible, advised on some disinformation for the same strategic purpose, and established an strategy to set up a research institute and facilities, then oversaw implementation. The High School library became the core stock in the institute augmented by collected college texts from around town, and it is frequented by foreign spys as is detailed at length in the serialized stories. The Grantville Research Facility established by the Committee is not open to outsiders, and has developed a number of technologies (bombardment rockets, napalm, sulfa drugs, the SRG rifle) and industries (e.g. , which is open to the visitor, some pharmacological products, etc.) that were not present in the town at the Ring of Fire. It has aided in guiding other business entities, such as Both institutions act to aid technological needs of businesses within and without the region, under the policy and assumption that sharing knowledge and helping solve technological problems will aid the greater good and so Grantville as it faces an era of declining internal technological capabilities as things wear out. From the outset, the director of both institutions has been , member of the Emergency Committee, and Stearns principal adviser on technology. Grantville Research Facility Green Regiment The Green Regiment is described in as being the parent military unit of and 's detached company soon after he meets Stearns interrupting the and is introduced to early in the novel. By the spring of 1632 (NTL), Mackay is described as heading up over a thousand men, which leads to promote Mackay to Colonel, and means he's leading a regiment size unit attached to the parent regiment. speaking to Gustavus Adolphus "If I may be so bold, Your Majesty, I think a promotion is in order. Mackay has a full thousand cavalrymen under his command, wearing your colors." "So many?" Gustav shook his head with bemusement. "Well, then—of course. Colonel Mackay, from this moment forth! Nothing less!" }} Kingdom of the Netherlands In the 1632-verse, a largish prosperous, populous and unified nation comes about at the end of the novel by uniting the predecessor territories of what became in OTL, the Kingdom of Belgium and the Kingdom of the Netherlands, plus a polyglot of minor territories including the Grand duchy of Luxembourg and a few prince-bishoprics into a new Habsburg Kingdom of the Netherlands, where splits with his older brother, Phillip II of Spain, styling himself as "King in the Netherlands"—in effect establishing a third Habsburg kingdom and dynasty on mainland Europe. This political development was aided and abetted by Mike Stearns, as prime minister of the new and his wife and special envoy . Lahey Clinic ;or Lahey Medical Center Lahey Medical Center (Lahey Clinic, is a colloquialism) is a purpose built three story facility that serves as the first modern hospital and teaching medical center of Europe in the neo-history. The hospital entered the series canon in the short novel , but is mentioned in passing as "The Hospital" at the end of the novel when Senator neé Abrabanel brings daughter Stephanie into the world. League of Ostend The League of Ostend (or Ostend Alliance ) is a fictional alliance put together by the diplomatic initiatives of French prime minister, Cardinal Richelieu, in the spring and summer of of both Protestant and Catholic nation-states to oppose the alliance of the New United States and the king of Sweden, Gustav II Adolf, in the newly formed . in the Library of Grantville High School. |}} Richelieu was reversing his decades long prior policy of doing anything within reason to aggrandize France and its power, especially things which would thwart the Habsburg dynasties controlling the eras great power, Spain, and the regional power of the Habsburg Emperor Ferdinand II. Consequently, Richelieu covertly blocked Spanish ambitions to regain the Low Countries and had similtaneously. but niggardly bankrolled Gustavus Adolf's intervention on behalf of the Protestant princes of the Germanies against the German Catholic League. League of Ostend member states include Protestant kingdoms Denmark and England as well as Catholic France and Spain; the leagues active manifestation (though suspected by Rebecca Stearns after her audience with Richelieu in ) began with a treacherous Pearl Harbor event: The Protestant Dutch, but recently independent of Spain and the Spanish Netherlands sailed with the allied fleets of England and France to oppose a new invasion by Spain (A second Spanish Armada, in effect, complete with a large auxiliary fleet of transports carrying an expeditionary army under the command of Cardinal-Infante Ferdinand)—but in reality, both the French and English naval officers had sealed orders (an idea passed to Richilieu from his spies from the fiction of C.S. Forester's Horatio Hornblower series) to be opened before joining battle—orders which announced the new alliance, and ordered them to fall on the Dutch and support the Spanish fleet. The results were devastating for the navy of the Dutch republic, and using subterfuge, the Spanish forces were able to land behind key defenses of Flushing in Zeeland and thrust their expeditionary force into the heart of the republic. Spain's forces conquered most of the Netherlands and began a , which along with two provinces and the rump remains of a third were all the territories left not fallen into Catholic hands. The next weeks saw the League's fleets to begin the and the doubly- pyric — which awoke the nationalist feelings in the German population at large as ended. The events depicted in and effectively spell the end of the League with the defeat of Denmark with its separate peace, the disarray of the defeated French Army and possible civil war in France, and the formation of the sundering Spain's influence in Northern Europe. The power plant The short story describes in detail how the Schwarza river in Thuringia is cut by the edge of the Ring of Fire at Schwarzburg, and falls downslope to replace the feeder stream of Buffalo Creek, which is important, for it provides cooling water to the Marion County power plant (Grantville's) electrical power plant. The cover of shows Schwarzburg castle from the power plant. The power plant is the biggest technological edge the up-timers have in their dangerous new environment, and its in-plant machine shops have large artifice handling equipment and tooling that are not present in the other machine shops in Grantville. Despite running at a mere fraction of rated capacity after being severed from the power network in the United States and Marion County, West Virginia, the immediately begins planning in June of 1631 to gear-down and replace the steam turbine generated power generation with nineteenth century era steam engine technology. The story covers events at the power plant in the hours immediately after the ROF occurs. Eric Flint's afterword to 1632 indicates that the prototype for the power plant is the Rivesville power plant currently run by Allegheny Energy. The plant is clearly visible in satellite photos of Rivesville . This plant was built in 1919,https://eidr.wvu.edu/files/4972/Li_Huilan_dissertation.pdf and the two generating units, units 5 and 6, in use in the year 2000 were built in 1944 and 1951.http://sec.edgar-online.com/2001/03/30/0000003673-01-500037/Section2.asp. Unit 5 has a power output of 48 megawatts; Unit 6 is 94 megawatts.http://www.secinfo.com/d3Ym.547.htmhttp://www.secinfo.com/d221h.br.b.htm The coal stockpile at the plant has a capacity of 50,000 tons, and coal is delivered by barge.http://www.iwr.usace.army.mil/ndc/ports/pdf/ps/ps60.pdf The plant is connected to the grid by 138Kv transmission lines.http://www.nrcce.wvu.edu/special/electricity/elecpaper5.htm The power pant cannot be exactly the same as the Rivesville plant. In , the short story describes the plant as having a slightly higher capacity, 200 megawatts, from a single operational unit. We must also assume that it took coal by rail, not by water. In fact, the Rivesville plant used to take coal by rail. Monongahela Traction was affiliated with Monongahela power, providing coal to the plant while using power from it.http://www.pa-trolley.org/Roster/MVT3000.htm. One aspect of the Rivesville plant that we must definitely ignore here is the fact that this power plant was the first commercial power plant to use fluidized bed combustion to fire its boilers.http://www.fossil.energy.gov/programs/powersystems/combustion/fluidizedbed_successes.html We must ignore this because fluidized bed coal combustion requires a supply of limestone, and there is no discussion of the limestone needs of the power plant in any of the 1632 canon. One of the more interesting technical problems with the 1632 canon is how the plant is cooled. The Rivesville plant uses open loop cooling, drawing 69.8 million gallons per day of cooling water from the Monongahela River.http://www.geography.siu.edu/geography_info/research/documents/ThermoReport.pdf This is easily satisfied by the Monongahela river, but it is impossible to supply this much water using any river near the final location of the plant. Therefore, this quote from Bill Porter in chapter 8 of 1632 must be a mistake: "talk about blind luck! ... there's another river pretty much right in the same place..." For the rest of the story to work out, we have to assume that the plant uses closed-loop cooling, with river water used only to make up for evaporative losses. In this case, the plant must have cooling towers. We don't need to assume huge cooling towers, a row of forced-draft cooling towers will suffice. The name of the power plant poses minor questions. Power plants are frequently known by the name of the nearest town or village, as is the case with the Rivesville plant, or they are named after some person. In 1632, it is simply the power plant, and is never named. An earlier version of this article referred to it as the Marion County Power Plant, but that name would be very unlikely unless it was county-owned. Lothlorien Commune The Lothlorien Commune is a hardscrabble farm and greenhouse abandoned in the nineties by "all the[Hippie] 'Old-Ladies'" to the care and possession of , who figure large in the South European Thread and in Europe in general, as a love interest spurs into recalling his graduate work at Purdue University and single-handedly injects a 200 year Pharmacological and Microbiological boost into the knowledge and studies of Europe, where he becomes known as Herr Docktor Stone, guest lecturing at the University of Jena and University of Padua (as so far documented in the series works). Just by providing the analgesic Canabis he might have become famed, but the Lothlorien greenhouse and barn also began sprouting , and by 1633-34, an easy to make early broad-spectrum antibiotic (about 250 years early) which with typical Stearnsian calculation of primal forces underlying historic events, the prime minister causes to have leaked deliberately (complete with sketches of manufacturing apparatus) to the Spanish forces . The commune's influence on future events is thus tremendous, as Stearns is playing for the hearts and minds of the European masses, shifting the ground from under the authoritarian nobility, while they try to control events in the same old ways. New United States The New United States (NUS) was the up-timer name for their revolutionary republic formed towards the end of 1631 in the novel , when they earned goodwill in central Germany by forming a loose alliance with Gustav's cavalry forces under Alex MacKay in the exchange: "Tilly's beasts are pouring into Thuringia. They will be taking the larger cities soon, then plundering the countryside like locusts. I cannot possibly stop them, not with my few hundred cavalrymen. But—" His eyes fixed on Michael's revolver. Suddenly, startlingly, Michael clapped his hands together. "Oh—''that'' kind of alliance!" he exclaimed. Michael was grinning from ear to ear. The sheer good humor of the expression, for all the ferocity lurking in it, was like pure sunshine. "Sure, Alexander Mackay. We accept The joined forces of MacKay's cavalry company and the NUS miners fight several memorable battles during 1631: , the , the and the two phase battles against Spanish regular forces sent from the Spanish Netherlands—the and the . Office of the Holy Inquisition * With its setting amidst the (mainly religiously inspired or excused) Thirty Years' War it is no surprise that the series repeatedly hammers the Inquisition and discusses its various attributes and implementations in various books of the series in a large amount of detail. As the historical research in the series is excellent, a 1632 reader quickly learns the early inquisitions were formed to ferret out and forcibly convert secret Jews (Marranos) like Rebecca Abrabanel Stearns and secret Muslims (Moriscos). In the flagship novel , the American leaders take particular satisfaction in burning members of the Spanish Inquisition alive using Napalm in the ; members of the Inquisition take center stage in . The Italian Inquisition is attacked by the Spanish in , whereas in the sequel , members of the privy council of both the Holy Roman Emperor and the Elector of Bavaria are depicted to be catholic priests and members of the Inquisition, and further, have been the powers behind the leaders who had set forth the underlying secular causus belli, the Edict of Restitution. Personnel Carrier, Armored In 1632-verse Armored Personnel Carriers (APC) are originally up-armored "Coal Mining Trucks"—construction vehicles of implicitly greater than ordinary size and capacity with thick walled dump beds and thick heavy duty man-high tires as would be common more to strip mining operations than are likely found in the shaft mining region in hilly West Virginia. As such, they are an example of one of the few "technical flaws" in Flint's background assumptions in the flagship novel . Some are represented as Semi-tractor trailer types of vehicles, in during the run up to the where several are used to transport up-timer speed boats cross-country to the proper riverine watershed, a much more likely type given the source region. Regardless of the unlikelihood of six heavy walled massive road construction/strip mining vehicles being present in small town rural West Virginia, the up-timers took what they had and added armor plating in the form of "shutters" over the windows, cut rifle slits in the beds and had at least six employed at the (Eisenach) with mention of nearly as many at the a full year earlier. They are also credited at Nürnberg with leading an armored breakthrough behind the lines of at the sketchily described would use the best rifle in the world. As the armored column of the United States smashed its way through the imperial fortifications which Wallenstein had erected on the Burgstall, Julie took out Wallenstein himself." }} that ends the lead novel 1632. Ruthenia In the the large population of Ruthenians (serfs) in greater Poland-Lithuania are one of the key political elements that must be brought into having a more enlightened and more modern outlook in the plotline developed in . Saint Mary's Parish Saint Mary's Parish is the town of Grantville's native Catholic church, and was, before the advent of the Ring of Fire, Saint Vincent de Paul's—which gets to be awkward inasmuch as de Paul is currently alive, and not all that highly regarded outside of France. The parish priest (better known as "Larry") becomes famed in the neo-historical timeline where the local powers that be are constantly sending spys into the alien town from the far future—and since religion and religious strife were much larger parts of the mindsets found in the time, the spys and dispatches almost always report on the Catholic parish, its priest, and how well its community and its pastor get along with the many Protestant sects, and even the Jews who find haven in the town. Because of this repute, Fr. Mazzare is selected to be the last chance Ambassador to Venice and its waning mercantile connections as the desperately needs to open up trade for raw materials unobtainable elsewhere because of the war with the . When he goes on this mission for the state (See ) the curate he hires is none other than the famed Jesuit polymath , who was attracted to the scientific and technical wonders of Grantville around 1632-1633. Spartacus League The "Spartacus League of the Republic of Poland and Lithuania" was introduced in Flint's stand-alone serialized novel The Anaconda Project as a revolutionary underground movement within the 17th century superpower, Poland-Lithuania—which incidentally has been a lifelong foe of . The Spartacus League name was adopted from histories detailing the history of Marxist revolutionary Rosa Luxemburg, a Pole and Jewess who was put to death in Germany after others started a premature uprising in post-World War I Germany. The handsome young Pole sat erect, looking stiffly proud. “We are members of the newly-formed Spartacus League of the Republic of Poland and Lithuania.” His partner Jakub, who seemed either less full of himself or simply blessed with a good sense of humor, smiled ironically. “We took the name from Rosa Luxemburg’s revolutionary organization. She was a Pole, you know, and a Jewess. Even if the history books mostly talk about her in Germany.” James Nichols rubbed his face. “I swear, no virus or bacillus who ever lived is as contagious a vector as those fricking books in Grantville.” Melissa smiled back at Zaborowsky. “Out of idle curiosity, which unlikely tomes did you find in Grantville that said anything about Rosa Luxemburg and the Spartacus League. I wouldn’t have thought the public library—much less the high school’s!—would have carried any such books.” Both Poles looked at Red. For his part—very unusual, this was—the UMWA man looked almost embarrassed. }} The specific history books were mal-appropriated in a temporary way from the home of and by organizer while Melissa was prisoner in the . SRG rifle in the anthology Grantville Gazette III}} The novel surprised readers with the introduction of the lower tech SRG rifle, than that which had been expected, given the knowledge of gun buffs resident in Grantville. The fact essay was written in response to the surprise and devulges the material and production factors that lie behind the choice of this black powder rifled weapon with an advanced flintlock firing system, and further why more advanced things like percussion caps, breech loading, bolt action, cartridges, etcetera were left for a follow-on evolutionary stage beyond this weapon—which would have been right at home at the beginning of what technology and military historians consider the first modern war, the American Civil War. The SRG design was chosen in large part, because it was a design that could be upgraded in stages, not only to percussion caps, but also to a breech loader as technolgical support and infrastructure is put into place. Starytsa, Cossack In the the Cossack starytsa (Noblemen) are one of the political elements that must be brought into having a more enlightened and more modern outlook in the plotline developed in . State of Thuringia-Franconia The state of Thuringia-Franconia is the incarnation of the former New United States under the CPoE as established during the founding of the Empire of the United States of Europe. The Franconia region was given to to administer for Gustavus at the conclusion of his negotiations with Mike Stearns at the end of . Large portions of the parallel mainline thread, the ground-eye view of events play out in the state in the main works and , plus hosts of short stories in various volumes of The Grantville Gazettes. Szlachta In the the Polish and Lithuanian szlachta (Noblemen) are one of the political elements that must be brought into having a more enlightened and more modern outlook in the plotline developed in . A specific nobleman was called a "szlachcic," and a noblewoman, a "szlachcianka." Szlachta is a designation of hereditary constitutional franchise and rightsin the Commonwealth of Poland-Lithuania, but quite a few were relatively poor. The Newspapers The short novelette "Other People’s Money" by continues the adventures of the teenage entrepreneurs and their families started in . Further this tale introduces the three active newspapers covering events in the region immediately around Grantville, and details their reporting styles and target audience: The Street —aiming for a staid financial coverage similar to the Wall Street Journal The Grantville Times —which similarly emulates the reserved style of the New York Times The Daily News —which is contrasted as flashy and incautious in what it prints, but has an editorial policy championing the idea that the death of any up-timer is an irrevocable and unpardonable loss, and that policies ought to be in place to prevent any up-timer from taking unnecessary risks. Tower of London The famous Tower of London appears as a radio-linked "front behind the scenes" from the events detailed in the novel and is referenced, or has bits of mentions (supporting scenes) in a number of short stories, but, and as well as all four novels set in the 1634 neo-history, with its major role occurring in . In that tale, the diplomatic party held prisoner in the tower, a number of Yeoman Warders and their families who have been alienated by Charles I of England's new minister, and three British gentrymen fallen afoul of king Charles, each of major historic note, are all broken out of the tower by the commando unit lead by USE Secret Service and Army Captain . Parts of the tower were damaged by the Leffert team's dynamite, though most death dealing was by the marksmanship of , who'd rendezvoused with Leffert's unit. All told, about fifty individuals depart the tower environs with alacrity down the Thames on a barge and one boat. To sow confusion and lead a false trail, Leffert's team also blows up repairable parts of and burns down Shakespeare's Globe Theater. United States of Europe Notes and references Category:1632 series